


Slice

by popfly



Series: This Might Help Ficlets [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pizza, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://www.keysmashblog.com">Keysmash</a>'s This Might Help challenge, week eight, episode 3.08 "Visionary".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Keysmash](http://www.keysmashblog.com)'s This Might Help challenge, week eight, episode 3.08 "Visionary".

“You sure you’re going to be okay?”

Scott lifts his head from where he’d been resting against the window of Allison’s car, looks over at her, frowning in the driver’s seat.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Her mouth quirks, almost a grin. “I’ll be alright, Scott. I’m going to go home and finish my homework and go to sleep.”

“Homework.” He still can’t quite believe that on top of everything going on he has to worry about homework. But he’d sworn to his mom that he’d be better about things like school, and he’s not going to let her down. “Guess I should do that, too.”

She smiles, reaches out and brushes her fingers over his shoulder. It’s sweet, and so is her smile, but he doesn’t feel the overwhelming urge to lean over and kiss it like he used to. The urge is still there, just dulled by the summer and the drama and the knowledge that behind him his house is glowing with light, his mom and Isaac somewhere inside. He smiles back, though, offering her some comfort back, and then lets himself out of the car.

He’s hit with warmth and good smells as soon as he gets the front door open; the smell of his house now mixed in with Isaac’s smell, heady and overpowering and now laced through with - “Pizza?” he calls out, and hears two laughs from inside the kitchen.

“Get in here,” his mom shouts, and he tosses his jacket over the back of a chair, lopes towards the kitchen.

His mom and Isaac are standing at the counter, a cardboard pizza box open between them, and they each have a gooey, steaming slice in their hands. Isaac has a smear of sauce next to his mouth, which is curled up in a grin. His mom is laughing again, sparkling eyes traveling from Isaac’s face to Scott’s. Her laugh drops off, and her eyebrows draw together.

“What is it?” she asks, and Scott blinks, alarmed. Isaac is sniffing delicately, his eyes goes round. Scott wonders if he can smell Gerard on him, the wrongness of him must’ve sunk into Scott’s clothes while they sat in the dim room listening to him spout bullshit.

“Nothing,” he says, still trying after all these months to keep things from her, even though he knows better.

“Yeah, right,” she says, and blows on her pizza. “You might as well tell us, Scott. Isaac will find out anyway, and then he’ll tell me.”

“You wouldn’t,” Scott says, and Isaac shrugs.

“She buys me pizza.”

Scott huffs, but he feels a little curl of warmth in his chest. He likes that Isaac and his mom are so close, even if he wishes he could keep her as far away from this stuff as possible. At the same time it’s nice to have her be a part of things. She’s always had his back, and it makes him stronger, he thinks. More sure of himself.

Having Isaac here does that, too.

“I’ll tell you later,” he tries. “After pizza.”

Two pairs of eyes search his face, and then turn to each other. Isaac shrugs, and takes a big bite of his pizza, smearing more sauce over his mouth. Scott’s mom smiles, then does the same, and while she chews she waves one hand at the pizza box, inviting.

Scott grins, slides into the space between Isaac and his mom, and takes a slice.


End file.
